


Emerald's New Life

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Emerald's New Life

“Come on, now! You brought this upon yourself for trying to sneak your way into the Schnee manor!” Klein’s voice rang through the halls as he dragged a green-haired thief with him. “You thought you could get to Miss Schnee without being caught? You were clearly wrong weren’t you…” As he walked, the butler’s eyes changed to red and his grip on the dark-skinned girl tightened. “...You little snot-colored cunt!”   
  
“Klein!” Weiss threw her door open, anger clear as day in her voice as she stepped out of her room in only a nightgown that barely covered her crotch and throbbing erection. “Will you please shut the hell up?! What are you talking to yourself about, anyway?!” The heiress sighed and tugged on her nightgown just enough to fully cover her member as she walked into the hall, seeing Emerald being dragged on her ass towards her. “Emerald?! The fuck are you doing here?”   
  
“She had tried breaking in and stealing something from the manor, Weiss. I was going to take her to the cops that are waiting out front, but if you know her… Would you like to take care of things?” The man’s eyes were still red as he gazed upon the young girl, a smile on his face as he clearly had an idea of what the heiress would enjoy.   
  
“What? So, it’s either the cops or be her plaything?!” Emerald rang, eyes darting between Klein and Weiss as she stayed on her ass for a moment. “The hell kind of choice is that?!” She continued to struggle against the butler’s surprisingly strong grip as she was able to hear Weiss step closer to her and even get right next to her. “Hey, Ice Queen…. I see you were sleeping….” The green-haired thief nervously chuckled as her eyes met both the throbbing cock that hung only a few inches from her face and the ice blue eyes that gazed towards her body, clearly wanting a specific answer to what she wanted to happen to her.

 

“You know, Emerald. I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to have you in bed. Why don’t you just pick the better option and be my servant? You get to live with the glorious Schnees, avoid going to jail and avoid becoming someone’s bi-” The heiress paused for a second, tapping a finger on her chin. “Well… I guess either way, you’ll be someone’s bitch. But at least here, you can do it and be rewarded by the quirks my family has.” Weiss lifted her nightgown every so slightly to show just how thick her cock was to the thief that was below her. “Make your choice, Emerald.~”   
  
“Fine, fine! I’ll be your servant as long as I don’t have to go to jail!” Emerald sighed as her body was released from Klein’s grip and gasped as the grip was quickly replaced with Weiss’s. “Oh come on… Can’t I have a minute to stand and stretch?” However, she put up no struggle as she was dragged into the young Schnee’s room and forced to watch the door close behind her before being dragged to the bed. “Already?” She sounded surprised as she watched the young girl undress and smile, holding the base of her cock.   
  
“Yes, already. I don’t know why this is a surprise to you. You just agreed to be my servant. That means in the bedroom as well.” Weiss couldn’t help but smirk as she tangled one hand into those green locks and pulled the criminal close enough for her soft lips to come in contact with her stiff cock. The young heiress bit her lip as she simply enjoyed the way Emerald’s lips felt against her, even if a mere moment later, she felt the girl’s tongue drag along her length. “See? You’re already starting to enjoy yourself.~”

 

Emerald rolled her eyes as she continued to lick along the sides of her new mistress’s cock, finding herself enjoying the taste far more than she should for her situation. Even as she stayed silent and continued being the obedient girl that Weiss wanted, she could tell this was going to end up in a different situation than she would’ve liked. Especially once Weiss sat on the edge of the bed and yanked the thief down her shaft, causing her to gag and almost choke around the thick shaft that pushed into her throat. She was stuck there, held at her base to simply hold her breath and still try pleasing the Ice Queen the best she could. Luckily, after a moment, the green-haired thief could feel her head being moved along the shaft, allowing her to breathe through her nose once again.

 

Weiss was clearly enjoying herself, biting her lip to keep quiet as she guided Emerald along her member. The way the girl dragged her tongue along the underside, and even tried wrapping it around the thick shaft as she was moved, was more than enough to bring the Schnee a pleasure she hadn’t felt since she was at Beacon with Ruby’s head in her lap. But that memory was quickly wiped from her current mindset as she felt the green-eyed girl’s hand stroke the portion of her cock that wasn’t buried in her servant’s throat. “Oh, fuck, Emerald!~ I never knew you were such a good cocksucker! I should’ve had you doing this sooner!~”

 

The new servant was about to take the compliment at face value until she felt herself get yanked back down to Weiss’s base, fingers still wrapped around it, just to feel the Schnee explode in her mouth. One loud and hot moan from the heiress and suddenly Emerald was feeling a hot, sticky mess of cum flood into her mouth and down her throat. Of course, playing the part that Weiss wanted to hear, the thief moaned as she swallowed down every drop of cum that she had been provided. However, as the cum stopped flowing and the grip on the back of her head loosened, she found herself still moaning and sucking along the shaft like she wanted more to swallow down, even if she did try to pull her head back up off the cock in her throat.

 

Keeping a smile ever present on her face, Weiss was quick to stand to her feet and use her strength to drag her new servant onto the bed, forcing Emerald onto her stomach as she used her body weight to pin the thief down to the bed. “Ready for the main event? We Schnees like to finish big.~” However, without waiting for the green-haired girl to say another word, the young heiress was quick to push the tip of her member against the servant’s lower lips, grinning as she ever so gently teased those folds and forced one soft and quiet moan after another from the girl she was going to play with. Much to her delight, though, as she pushed the first few inches of her length inside the mocha-skinned girl’s tight snatch, the young Schnee was more than able to hear the gasp of pure bliss that left Emerald for a moment.

 

Inch by inch, Weiss made sure to push the entire length of her member inside of the girl, stretching her pussy into the perfect fit for her cock. “Oh, dust!~ If only I had known and tried something sooner.~ I would’ve done my best to knock you up when we met if I knew your pussy was going to feel this perfect wrapped around me.~” Leaning down and gently nibbling on the girl’s earlobe, the Schnee was more than able to feel the way her servant’s inner walls clenched around her member with each time her teeth sank down against her skin, only bringing more pleasure to her already sensitive shaft.

 

All Emerald could do was moan and rest comfortably on the extremely soft bed, feeling her body be teased and played with by her mistress while realizing just what this meant for her. A home of her own, children of her own, always being there for someone who was rich as hell and even willing to give her money instead of her having to steal it. Of course, this meant that she’d be away from Cinder and Mercury from now on, but with a manor like this and security like Klein, the thief certainly wouldn’t mind much. Especially knowing she’d be able to experience Weiss’s cock pounding into her just like it was on a possible nightly basis with how well the white-haired girl seemed to be enjoying herself. She quickly realized there was no downside to this arrangement, other than the actual labor for the children, but that negative thought was quickly wiped from her thought process as she felt her new lover bottom out inside of her, hitting the deepest parts of her body that absolutely sent her alight.

 

As she watched her lover smile, all Weiss could think was the beauty of this moment, a girl who was a sarcastic menace to her and her friends tried to break into her house and is now happily taking her cock and willing to be knocked up, not that being willing was going to change her mind on the matter. It was just too perfect as she could feel Emerald’s inner walls spasming around her shaft like she was getting ready to cum too quickly for the heiress’s preference. Pulling back just enough to let go of the green-haired girl’s ear with her teeth, Weiss eagerly blew softly into the girl’s ear, causing her body to shake and her eyes to almost immediately go hazy in lust and joy. “There we go.~ That’s what I like to see. But you’re not allowed to cum yet, Emerald. Listen to your mistress and hold off until I cum inside of you. I promise it’ll be more than worth it.~”

 

Weiss watched the girl under her nod, just in time for her to turn the tables and flip Emerald onto her back, never pulling out of her as she did so. It was an odd feeling to be sure, but definitely one she’d have to experiment with some more when she had more time to do so. However, as she gazed into her lover’s lustful eyes, seeing that gorgeous smile on her lips once again, the Schnee couldn’t help but lean down and place a passionate kiss onto her lips before rocking her hips again. Every time their hips met, another hot and heavy moan left the two of them, filling the room just as rapidly as the pace of the heiress’s hips, only making the two of them even louder as she broke the kiss for a moment.

 

Emerald was quick to lace a hand into those silver locks that hung over her head, pulling Weiss down towards her neck to lick or bite or do whatever the hell she damn well pleased. She knew it wouldn’t be the last time the two did something like this and she was willing to let her new mistress take the time to learn what to do to get her going even faster, but as she felt the heiress sink her teeth into her neck hard enough to leave clear marks but not break the skin, the howl of bliss that left her was clear sign that she needn’t worry about things like that. It didn’t help her quiet down as the Schnee traced her tongue around those marks, lovingly taking the time to tease each and every indent into her skin before pulling back and repeating the process on the other side. It was quickly sending Emerald into a lustful heaven that she would never want to come down from. And they were both more than okay with that as everything started to crash down on them.

 

Before Weiss knew it, she was moaning into Emerald’s ear again, bucking her hips erratically as she came inside of the green-haired girl, flooding her womb with her hot seed. Of course, she didn’t stop cumming as she felt her lover’s inner walls spasming around her shaft in an attempt to milk out every drop of cum that she could. The heiress was more than happy to roll her hips a few more times to help drill in the fact that the thief would definitely end up pregnant from this night, shooting a few more thick, gooey ropes of cum into the mocha-skinned girl.

 

Not that either of them minded, after all. Both of them simply smiled and shared a heated kiss before staring into each other’s eyes and took a deep breath. “We’ll… We’ll do this more than just this once, right, Weiss…?”   
  
“Until you end up pregnant, Emerald. Though, I doubt we’ll need more than tonight.” The white-haired girl giggled as she watched the dark-skinned girl under her pout ever so slightly and let out a quiet whimper. “But… I do suppose that I’ll need someone to help me get rid of my morning wood… Before helping me relieve stress after daily training… And then to help me sleep at night. Think you can do that?”   
  
“I’d be more than happy to.” Emerald’s smile only grew as she gently cupped Weiss’s cheek in her hand, savoring the thought of seeing this gorgeous face every day of her life from now on. Whether under the girl, on top of her, or even across the room, something told her that it was going to be a magical life to live. Especially as she felt Weiss lean in for another kiss and take a firm grip on her hips, causing her to think they were about to start round two. “You still want more, Ice Queen?”

 

“Sometimes it takes more than one load to get me to sleep well.~”


End file.
